March On, Brave Soldiers
by alice-in-vunderland
Summary: An epic poem written in the style of the Aeneid about the Seven Harry's. Please read and review!


**AN: This was an epic that I wrote for my English class. I was so glad to do this project, because essentially, we were writing fanfiction. The epic poem is modeled after Book I of the Aeneid, by Virgil. It is when Harry is leaving his house in Deathly Hallows. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely, talented JKR.  
**

Our hero, was a man who had a fate.

He came from underneath the Dursley's stairs

To Hogwarts by his complex destiny.

This wizard had to battle many times

Another wizard full of evilness:

Lord Voldemort. He worked without fatigue

He chased our hero so relentlessly.

Thus, Harry Potter faced adversity,

Much trouble was allotted to this boy

Before he could defeat Lord Voldemort

And save the race of wizards from their deaths.

O Muse, lend courage to my voice, that I

May tell the story fully from the start,

How mighty Voldemort, he longed to kill,

He coveted so much revenge and death,

For Harry Potter was the boy who lived.

His story is a one of tragedy,

Of stubborn fate, of high-strung travelings.

O Muse, tell me the reasons of his mess,

Why Voldemort so hated him.

Just sixteen years ago, an infant boy,

Was brought to rest upon a doorstep dark,

Belonging to the Dursley family.

Upon the step, Minerva spoke gently:

"Please, Dumbledore,

To leave him here, is it befitting then?

For I have watched the Muggles living here,

And they are terrible, o is it suit,

The son of James and Lily live here now?

Today, upon this wall have I sat here,

To watch and see what kind of family

Could dwell here. And discouraging it is

To see what horrid people live here now.

Our Harry's famous now, but no one here

Would care for that; for they are horrible.

We can't allow great Harry Potter here.

O, he who conquered Voldemort, yet still

Just lying in his crib. He drove him off,

The Lord of Darkness, fear of people all.

So great a hero, 'tis a shame! Why can't

He go away from here where he will thrive?

For why must he endure such pain and woe?

He must fulfill his destiny, o please!

Don't tell me you have turned on him quite yet!"

To this wise Dumbledore replied:

"Minerva, ease your mind for you yourself

Has said to me, 'This boy is famous now.'

So is it not appropriate that he

Is raised, apart from all the fuss around him?

The Dursleys are his only family,

Although they're Muggles, they are still his kin.

This little boy is fated to achieve

So much, yet sacrifice much happiness,

But in the end, it's justified, for peace

And joy and bliss will reign upon this world.

Why, I have heard the prophesy with mine

Own ears. He is the one to vanquish he

Who dares to boldly calls himself a lord.

Lord Voldemort he'll conquer, and he'll build,

A better place for all to live, no dark,

No killings, tortures, muggle baitings, none.

It's fate that leads him on to victory.

It's written in the books that one shall die,

The other will survive, so neither can

Survive while lives the other. Yes, it's true!

So dear Minerva, calm yourself, for he

Is still predestined for a victory.

Ten years is but a challenge for him now.

He must soon learn to deal with war and fate.

No need to fret; he will survive."

Minerva nodded sadly, knowing well,

That he was right, but still she grieved for he,

Who lived when Voldemort had tried but failed

To kill. A hard life he would face for sure.

With that, great Dumbledore placed Harry down,

Upon the doorstep with a note attached.

Sixteen years later, here he was, all grown,

He'd gotten ready, taller, smarter too.

But he was forced to run away from home

Before Lord Voldemort could corner him

And kill all hopes for wizards all around.

So as the summer month began to wane,

Some plans were quickly made. He was to leave

That day in secret, but Snape gave him up.

Snape whispered softly to his Lord:

"The Potter boy

Will leave the day before he's seventeen.

Prepare an ambush, strike him true, now's chance

To kill him, we have waited for such long time."

At this, his Lord commended him with pride.

His thin, cold lips then curved into a smile,

So cruel, so chilling to the bone it was.

The Dark Lord then let loose a high-pitched laugh,

For he did relish thoughts of Harry's death.

With that, the chase began.

As seven Harry's rose into the air

A hostile crowd awaited them above,

And Hagrid panicked, seeing such a sight.

He rode into the dimming light that spread

Behind a drooping cloud that shielded sun.

As curses flew and Harry dodged, he perched,

Precariously on a motor bike.

He wanted to get through the horrid mess.

He shouted words to Hagrid, trying hard

To hearten Hagrid:

"We'll get there soon, don't worry anymore.

We've been through thick and thin together now,

The sorcerer's stone, the goblet of fire.

We've weathered through much worse than this. Take heart,

O, Hagrid, for we're nearly there."

At this, the giant smiled at his friend,

And they continued on.

Despite the hooded figures chasing them,

They weathered through on Sirius's bike.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry then disarmed

Opponents clad in cloaks. He struggled on.

But with a bright green flash, a hoot was heard

As Hedwig, loyal owl, breathed her last

Upon the Earth, and Harry, noticing

His friend of years so still, so dead, he screamed.

His pain-filled shriek rent through the twilit air.

It rang across the countryside and brought

Him back naught but an echo, soft and sad,

That rung through air just like a mourning bell,

That tolls the solemn sounds, and marks a death.

And with a vengeance, Harry Potter turned

Upon the men who were to blame for crimes

Dealt to his dear, white owl, grievous wrongs.

He shouted curses, left and right, and shot

Red sparks all overhead. He pushed them back,

And took the time, as foes retreated then,

To shout, "_Confringo!"_ at the cage, where dwelled

His snowy owl dear. The acrid fumes,

The blast had caused, attacked his nose and forced

Him to recall his loss. He wept with grief,

And felt his stomach twist with anger strong.

He still had not recovered from the shock

When suddenly, Lord Voldemort appeared,

And merged upon his sole arch nemesis.

He flew without a broom, a fearful sight,

To even braver souls.

His red eyes glinted in the fading light,

Anticipating victory, revenge,

For it had been so many years. Mistakes

Had forced him off his path, and now he raged,

His cruelty shown in twisted smiles and laughs.

Lord Voldemort had never been so set

To kill. The taste of glory rested on his tongue;

He longed to satisfy his cravings then.

Our hero flew in shock, caught off his guard,

And fear had wormed its way inside his heart:

His breath came short, his wandarm tensed. He froze,

Prepared himself for death: "Please, sir, be quick."

A wicked smile appeared upon the face

Of Voldemort, the great dark wizard, feared

By everyone who dared not speak his name.

He screamed a curse at Harry Potter then,

But Harry's wand knew who he was and felt

The unexplained connection linking them.

It recognized the mortal enemy

Of Harry Potter, but it also saw

That Voldemort was Harry's true blood kin.

And so, when curses flew and Harry ducked,

It spurted golden flames out of its end,

And broke the borrowed wand that Voldemort

Had wielded. Harry raced into the yard

Of Nymphadora's family, and then,

He fell down prostrate on the foreign ground.

And as he woke, with throbbing head and pain,

He caught a glimpse of mortal enemy.

He froze, and gazed into the well-known face.

But as she stepped into the light he stopped.

He saw who she was really; he was wrong.

He had mistaken her for someone else,

And now he recognized her true, real self,

Although she bore resemblance to the one

Who served Lord Voldemort most willingly:

That evil Bellatrix.

Thus Harry spoke:

"Mrs. Tonks,

Please tell me where I am, for I am lost.

What kind of place have I come to right now?

How can I find my way to safety now?

O please direct me to the place where I

Must go to meet again with all my lost

Companions."

To this she said:

"No worries, Harry, you are safe. You've come

To safety now. Now I will send you to

A place where shelter is, secure. Now take

This Portkey, hold it tight, and it will take

Both you and Hagrid to the Burrow. There,

Your friends await return."

So Harry Potter thanked her for her help,

And took the Portkey in his hands, held on.

So glowing blue, the Portkey took them both

Through space, and to the Weasley "Burrow" home.

Arriving on the step of Weasley's home,

Our hero staggered forward, but he stopped,

Was swept into a hug.

Said Mrs. Weasley:

"Harry, dear

So glad that you are safe. We worried much.

The rest has still not come. Pray, tell what has

Occurred. So did you meet some trouble then,

While flying through the night? O, did you see

What happened to the rest of them?"

But Harry merely stood, so shocked he could

Not speak. At last he croaked,

"They have not come?

There was an ambush waiting in the sky.

We were betrayed. How did they know we left

Today? How could Lord Voldemort have come

To find me?"

Then Molly blanched and looked at him, afraid.

"Lord Voldemort came after you? Oh no!

The rest has not arrived. O, are they safe?

I cannot wait for news of them. Now I

Shall leave, and look for them."

But Harry caught her arm and pointed out

The bluish glow that spread around the yard.

And soon, some figures were apparent there.

And Harry smiled to see his friends, thought lost,

But well, alive.

They tended to their wounds, silence grim.

When they had finished, Fleur declared:

"We were betrayed.

It could have only been one of us all.

No others knew the secret move but us.

So tell me, true, who did this crime, so grave?

O, speak, confess your sin. We need to know!"

But noble Harry Potter cut in here.

He swallowed all his grief and anger, woe,

And kept his strong emotions hidden well

Just under masks of pain, that threatened soon

To shatter into pieces to reveal

His broken soul. Not then could he divulge

The sense of loss he felt because some friends

Were lost forever.

Responded Harry:

"Please, stop,

I trust you all, and don't believe that you

Would hand me over to Lord Voldemort.

For sure, these are dark times, we must work

And trust each other. True, our Moody lost,

But we must move and thank our lucky stars

That it's not worse than this. Hard work and sweat

Will lead us on. Let's shake on this resolve:

'We'll vanquish Voldemort!'"

His daring words gave heart to those who heard.

They shook cold hands with brave audacity.

They cheered, they hugged, they wept, for happiness,

But still, they all felt fortunate because

They were alive.

And in the corner, Ginny Weasley looked

Admiringly at Harry Potter then.

And in her heart, a strange sensation bloomed.

Her heart but fluttered at the sight of him.

She sighed when he but turned his eyes on her,

Her doe-brown eyes grew misty with her love,

Her flaming hair framed like a crown around

Her youthful head. She cleared her throat and asked

Our hero for his story of the flight

From Voldemort. And Harry, cleared his throat,

And smiled at her. She blushed a fiery red,

And he began.

**AN: Also, Em38 wrote a really nice one about Hermione. Convince her to get her lazy butt on fanfiction and post it. :D **

**See that button below? The one that says "Write a Review"? Click. Please. And then type. Thanks :)  
**


End file.
